lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Athlum
shop lists anyone else think they should go? maybe have a link for the individual stores, or leave them here with links to the weapons? instead of the MASSIVE charts that are here now? Akuthia 03:23, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it's definitely too much. I get the impression that this page was a bit of a first attempt by the founders of this wiki before they had played through the game a few times. A logical way to go abot it, but it just doesn't work with the amount of information we have now. ::I think a page per shop is the way to go, it leaves us space for the stuff we don't know (like, how much do you have to sell and to whom to unlock those trade goods?). ::Ferret37 03:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Layout I like the current layout but still needs slight change since we still needs the location of the guilds, pub. The name and location of customization shop. as well as other POIs Sarmu 08:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : Perhaps we should make a map with grid locations again? Have a map for each area and then we can list where things are and correspond to a visual aide. Andrea 09:12, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think grid location is needed since town is pretty small, but map might be useful or for the sake of completeness. But I think list of POI with their location i.e Warrior's Honor - Virtus Parish etc is needed somewhere. Sarmu 09:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : Grid location is going to be unnecessary as all points are marked on the map in game. If we're going to add maps, it would make sense to just change the "Areas with shops" header to "Areas" and include all points (guilds, pub etc) in their section. Ferret37 10:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I had this on several towns (i.e http://lastremnant.wikia.com/index.php?title=Melphina&oldid=12269) but they were removed. So yes, it would be nice to list them too. - Merthos 11:42, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::: On that example you gave, I don't think we'll need things like "Palace of Melphina" as it's listed in the locations area and doesn't have anything inside it worth mentioning. And since there's only two possible areas in total, that on might not need the subheadings. Andrea 11:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I'll work out a layout for Athlum first, in the mean while what do you guys think about the new shop layout Vergil's_Armory? Currently the trade goods are listed twice, since they do appear in the equipment category as well as trade goods category in game. Also I still want to add 'g' to the end of price, but I want to figure how to make it sort as numeric data. Sarmu 12:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : I like that layout! Though I do think we either have a section trade goods or put them in the equipment. For a page it doesn't need to be listed twice so maybe just leaving them in trade goods? Also, perhaps link "Trade Rank" to a page where we can mention how to raise trade rank and a place to roughly figure out how much you need to sell up go up a rank? Andrea 12:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :: yea I was thinking only put those item in trade goods section. for "Trade Rank" thats obviously something I've made up, in game guide mentions something about commerce points, so maybe I'll call it Commerce Rank instead. I've got a link at top of the page for both Trade Goods and Commerce Points, which we can explain it there Sarmu 12:40, 6 March 2009 (UTC) The current Athlum looks pretty good, not sure if should put the areas across the page in a table. The max you can have probably is Elysion with 5 areas. Also not sure if Athlum Castle should be included or not, IMO it does look slightly better with all areas. Also not sure where to put info for areas thats not available initially eg Army Recruitment Officer. And finally I need to make logo's colour bit more brighter Sarmu 19:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Athlum is done and i'm done too, all shops in athlum is done too. The current layout is what i like best, see if you want to make any changes. Also some better term probably is needed Sarmu 21:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : I don't think Athlum Castle is needed. It makes the page look empty and it's listed within the infobox anyway. As for the layout it looks really good! The only thing I would suggest is to expand the third column so that Union of the Golden Chalice is all on one line if you can. Andrea 21:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :: increased size to 25%, is it in one line now? I use 1650x1050 so I can't really tell. I've removed athlum castle, I had look at both with and without castle, I slightly prefer with castle, but it does look empty Sarmu 07:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Yep, it's on one line for me now. I know what you mean about the castle thing so maybe if we get rid of the Area section in the infobox and then list Athlum Castle with a 'no shops' notice? Andrea 07:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::: In that case infobox will look too empty, I'd say leave as it is now. But another problem with Elysion the quest section is too small and infobox is too big, so either have to move Guild section after Quest or remove the locations in infobox and put it in Areas Sarmu 08:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: We could just list the areas that don't have shops in the locations section? That would cut down the amount in the infobox and make the data unique. Andrea 12:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: I think thats kinda bad idea, because Location is basically list of location, and the "Areas" section is more of Place of Interest, I'm actually thinking of changing to that name. Sarmu 13:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC)